The Pianist
by Lady Zack
Summary: I couldn't believe my eyes nor my ears. he called me Amara. She was the one who died in the incident. Who is she to start with? Who was that Pianist?"


The Pianist

By The Lone wolf

            I walked along the silent corridors as I am anticipated to go home. I was about to reach the large, open doors to leave the school when the Librarian approached me.

            "Ms. Orimoto." She called on me as I glanced at her. "Do you mind helping me get the books from your English teacher? I'm really in a hurry."

            "It's okay Ma'am. I'm not that busy."

            "Oh, good. Please bring it up to the Library. I'll be meeting you there."

            "Yes, Ma'am. Where is she, by the way?"

            "She's at the faculty's office. Look for her there, ok?"

            "I'll see what I can do." I turned back from those doors as she hurriedly walked towards the principal's office. Damn, I really have to do this fast. Mother might get worried.

            Passing through the music room, I saw a boy my age. It's weird. He's in a white polo and black pants. His hair was a little bit in a downward position, covering his face from my point of view (literally). 

            I was walking a like I was in a hurry. I accidentally bumped into him, dropping my schoolbooks on the tiled floor.

            "Oh, sorry." I apologized for the sudden alarm.

            "Nah, It's ok," he answered with a small rising of one corner of his lips.

            "Damn. It's really hard bringing these along."

            "Let me help you.' He knelt down and helped me pick up my books from the floor. "Here."

            "Thanks." I raised my head to look at him with a smile. When he saw my face, he was slightly shocked. I didn't really know why he did it. So, he gave me a smile, glided his hand through his hair and stepped into the music room.

            I walked towards the faculty and knocked on the door gently. "Yes?" The attended teacher said asking me what is my business there.

            "May I speak with Mrs. De La Cruz?"

            "Oh, wait a sec." She closed the door and looked for her. From the glass window, I can easily see her approaching the door.

            "Oh, Izumi. What are you doing here?"

            "Ma'am, the librarian asked me to run an errand for her. She's looking for the books you borrowed from the library."

            "Wait a minute. I'll be getting them from my desk." I patiently waited for her outside the air-conditioned office. She opened the door with several books on her side. "Are you sure you can carry all of these? You already have a lot of things with you."

            "I'm ok, ma'am. You don't have to worry."

            "Here you go." She handed me out the books. I placed it on top of my school materials on my arm. "Thank you, Ma'am."

            I left the office and went straight to the library. It's so hard to keep several books to stop from falling. It would have been easier if I had only a few things to bring to school.

            I passed through the silent corridors. It was already five o' clock in the afternoon. I never thought it would take this long to do a simple task. Or maybe, what I thought was simple. It's so difficult to keep these books in place.

            I opened the door to the library. I placed the books on the front desk and left my bag with it. "Hello?" I said, looking for anyone of the library staff to attend with these books. No one was responding.

            "Ma'am, I have the books you asked me to bring." I said. Still, there was no response.  I walked towards the librarian's office to see if she's there. I turned the knob and went in.

            She isn't there. I don't think she's somewhere in the second floor. I checked her table to see if she left a note. I saw one on the clipboard. "Ms. Orimoto, Please return the books to their proper shelves. I don't have enough time to attend to them. I have to attend a very important meeting. I'm sorry if I'm burdening you with favors. – Head Librarian."

            I didn't mind doing it at all. I approached the front desk to get the library books. Mostly were put back in the Literature section. I had to arrange these by call no.

            When I was about to place the last book back in it's shelf, I heard a loud sound of music being played; a piano. It sounded like a classical one. Due to my curiosity, I hurriedly placed the book back.

            I didn't bother to get my things out of the library. I was distracted by that captivating sound. It was strange to hear that from quite a far venue. It seems that, whoever is playing the piano; he's obviously pressing the keys lightly.

            Running around the campus to find where it came from, something was suddenly running in my mind. It seemed like a distant memory. It was going so fast that I can't picture it clearly.

            As I stopped to catch my breath, I looked around. There, I saw those imaginations of some past memory right in front of my very eyes.

            Two students were walking around the corridors at the same time my watch says. I felt like some ghost in the way. I followed them and listened to their discussions.

            They handed out piano pieces as they talked along the corridors. I followed them go down the basement section of the school. "I'm really sorry, Jason. The operation's tomorrow." 

            "Are you sure?"

            "Yeah. I don't really think I can hold it any longer."

            "Take care of yourself. Promise me you'll come back the day after."

            " I promise." They hugged and parted from the large doors going outside of the school. I wonder what that was all about. That girl probably has to undergo an operation.

            All of the sudden, it seemed like two days quickly passed right before my very eyes. I saw that boy in front of the classroom during the morning ceremony. "We sadly announce this sudden incident." The speaker said on the mike to everyone.

            "One of our best students, Amara Orimoto, was supposed to be operated yesterday in the nearby hospital. Though with the money, she was last seen in the middle of the sidewalk with herself lying down there. We later found out that she died on that day. 'Let eternal rest…'" They all prayed for her. That guy had his face in aw. He walked straight to the boy's bathroom and locked his cubicle.  He was really depressed.

            Those things suddenly disappeared and I found myself near the staircase towards the music room. The sound was getting louder. I think it came from up there. 

            I got up the staircase and stopped by the music room. I carefully opened the door, trying not to disturb the person. He was playing the obstinate of "My Immortal". He seems depressed. He rested his body on that classical piano.

            He got his left hand onto the keys and played it with the melody. He's really good. He suddenly glanced at me, stopping the music. "Amara," he said softly.

            I was surprised. It was that guy I saw an hour ago. It was the guy who I ran into. I stepped back after the sudden astonishment. He vanished into thin air, comfortably seated on that chair.

            I couldn't believe my eyes, or my ears. He called me Amara. She was that girl who died in that incident, but why? Who is she to start with? Who is that Pianist?

End of Chapter

Date originally finished: 01201000300

Date finished: 01201400300

I did this due to boredom in our math class. Inspired from "The lovelorn ghost" (a true Philippine ghost story) and " My Immortal" by Evanescence. R and R!


End file.
